


Chasing Love

by WhoIsWren



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Dating on Atlantis is hard but they make it work.





	Chasing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just all the date ideas I could come up with. I needed some fluffy cute McShep okay.  
> Once again, tagging is so hard. I honestly have no clue!  
> Title: My Heart I Surrender - I Prevail.

There weren’t a lot of date type activities available on Atlantis. There were no cinemas, mini golf courses, amusement parks, or fancy restaurants. If you wanted to treat your significant other you either had to get really creative or keep it simple.

For John and Rodney their dates weren’t so much about spending time together – they spent almost all of their days together whether on missions, mission briefing or debriefing, in meetings as the head of their respective fields, or just hanging out as friends – it was more about having time to be themselves with the person they loved.

Since becoming a couple almost two years ago they’ve made a point to have a date night once a week. Even a few spare hours were enough for them. No matter the disaster or deadly mission, they had their date.

On these dates there was only one rule, no work talk. These dates were about being a couple, not colleagues or friends.

Dates became a little easier to plan once the Daedalus allowed the Atlantis personnel to bring back a few more personal items.

John ordered all the popcorn he could afford and a stack of 80’s horror movies, as well as a set of golf clubs and a pair of remote control cars.

Rodney had ordered an upright piano and a virtual village computer game that in no way influenced a real civilisation. He also got a wide variety of superhero movies, both new and classic, and oddly enough two sets of skis complete with winter gear.

It was an odd collection of things but they made for some of the best dates John’s ever been on.

Of course, they had the traditional movie dates where they’d cuddle together on the couch watching a film. During the times they’d watch the array of 80’s horror movies they couldn’t help but wonder how they ever found these things scary. The two would laugh at the utter cheese of the movie and reminisce about the first time they watched it when they were kids and how much scarier it was back then.

When they’d watch the superhero movies John would watch Rodney as much as he watched the movie. He was fascinated with the way Rodney would complain about unrealistic superpowers and how the writers disregarded the basic laws of physics for the sake of explosions and fight scenes.

After every movie date they’d be comfortably snoozing on the couch feeling happy and so much like a normal couple that they could forget they were in another galaxy. It was nice and cosy, and exactly what they needed.

There were dates where John tried to teach Rodney how to play golf, but mostly it was an excuse to get behind Rodney to show him the proper swing. These dates were always in secluded areas of Atlantis were they were unlikely to be discovered. They’d fool around like teenagers on these dates, touching, groping, and kissing like they were addicted to each other. It was risky but that just added to the tension.

They always ended up giggling like little kids but it was also all kids of sexy to be doing things they wouldn’t want anyone to see. These were the fun dates, the sexy dates, the times where they could let themselves go and enjoy themselves.

The dates that involved them racing the toy cars around Atlantis were the relaxing dates where nothing was expected and they didn’t have to worry about anything. They were fun and lazy, no pressure, no extravagance.

Besides, friendly competition was the basis of their relationship. One they frequently indulged in.

Some dates had John struck speechless as he watched Rodney at the piano serenading him. Rodney wasn’t a singer but he didn’t have to be with the way he played. Every note struck something in John’s chest, made him love Rodney even more. It was beautiful and one of the most romantic things anyone’s ever done for John.

He’s man enough to admit he cried a little the first time Rodney played for him.

After a while John couldn’t help but notice the way Rodney’s fingers ghosted along the ivory keys and he wanted nothing more than to feel those talented fingers on him and in him.

Piano dates were always memorable.

There were the highly enjoyable space whale watching dates and the ever competitive virtual village games. To some they may have not been considered dates but those moments meant everything to John and Rodney.

Some dates were simpler, though no less special. There were the picnics on a pier, dinners on the mainland, a day at the beach, or something as simple as breakfast in bed. They took full advantage of any spare moment they got together. The simple dates were just as amazing as the more elaborate dates.

John had been bugging Rodney about the skis for months but the scientist was yet to reveal the reason he ordered them. It seemed pointless to John to own a pair of skis, much less two pairs, on a planet that didn’t snow.

“Seriously, McKay, why did you order the skis? They’re just going to collect dust in your quarters,” John asked for maybe the millionth time. After so long it had become more of a game to ask than actual hope of receiving an answer. It was always fun to see Rodney roll his eyes.

“Not today they’re not,” Rodney smirked, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him towards the Jumper Bay.

That was not Rodney’s usual answer when asked about the skis and John’s curiosity was peaked. Smiling indulgently John followed his excited scientist.

Rodney wasn’t the best pilot but he seemed confident with the controls as he lowered the Jumper into the gate room. All those lessons sure were paying off; Rodney didn’t need to concentrate quite so hard to keep the Jumper straight anymore. John was ridiculously proud.

“Rodney, where are we going?” John asked warily, looking out at the gate room through the Jumper’s window.

He’d thought today was date day and dates were strictly Atlantis or mainland activities. Going off-world was for missions or trades only, not social visits and certainly not dates.

There’s no way Woolsey approved of this.

For maybe the first time in his life Rodney didn’t reply. It freaked John out enough to look to Rodney and open his mouth, ready to ask Rodney if he was feeling alright. Before he could get the first syllable out they flew through the gate.

The sight that greeted them on the other side was breath taking, the picture of a winter wonderland. A planet covered in white fluffy snow, beautiful mountain ranges, and icy lakes.

It was perfect and John sat in the co-pilot seat gaping like a fish with his eyes wide, trying to take it all in.

“Woolsey was wise enough to agree with me when I suggested you and I deserve a vacation after saving the galaxy. Again,” Rodney sounded incredibly smug about that. “We have three days all to ourselves out here.”

_That explained all the gear in the back,_ John absently thought.

 It took less than five minutes for Rodney to land the Jumper next to what looked like an average wooden cabin and by then Rodney’s words had finally sunk in.

Three whole days of nothing but snow and Rodney. What more could a man ask for?

John nearly tackled Rodney, pressing him into the pilot’s seat, as he desperately kissed his boyfriend. Rodney moaned in surprised before bringing his hands up to cup John’s cheeks and deepen the kiss. They lost themselves in the kiss, in each other, and it was everything they needed. When they finally parted they were both a panting mess.

“This sounds perfect, Rodney,” John murmured against Rodney’s lips.

Stealing one last kiss John pecked Rodney’s addicting lips, unable to resist himself, before grabbing the gear and heading inside.

They spent their days skiing and their nights finding interesting ways to stay warm. The only way this date turned vacation could have been better is if there was a proposal.

But John’s saving that for another date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 15.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
